The present invention relates to electronic newsgroups and more particularly pertains to a system and method for effectively collecting and disseminating information by allowing the subscription and linking to various information via a single interface.
In the past, instructional databases have been commonly used to provide users with a plethora of information. Such information may be used to execute various tasks or enable the users to accomplish a goal. Often, such instructional databases may be stored on a centralized server and provide access to a plurality of client computers via a network. In some instances, such network is the Internet in which case the database is accessed via a web site.
Such prior art instructional databases, however, often utilize a conventional hypertext system which makes it particularly difficult to navigate the information in a progression that the original designers intended without sacrificing the ability of the user to freely navigate the information. Further, none of such prior art instructional databases allow an effective exchange of ideas in order to achieve a goal at hand.
Still yet another feature that the prior art instructional databases lack is the ability to track a progression of an effort to achieve an intended goal. Finally, the prior art instructional databases have never been used to facilitate a merger and acquisition situation.
A method for effectively collecting and disseminating information. In use, data is retrieved from multiple users in a plurality of categories. To disseminate the information, access is provided to the data via an interface which lists the data categories. By selecting a category in the interface, the user can subscribe to a data category and access the data category.